


Multiverse Theory

by fluffernutter8



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Movie, summary makes it sound depressing but don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffernutter8/pseuds/fluffernutter8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Wallace wonders what would have happened if he had never met Veronica Mars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multiverse Theory

Sometimes Wallace wonders what would have happened if he had never met Veronica Mars. If he had never moved to Neptune, or if he had never pushed that silent alarm, or if Clemmons had cut him down from the flagpole. And he feels guilty about it every time, because he loves the girl and he admires her, all that loyalty and drive, the way she never takes anything sitting down. It doesn’t even make sense to blame her, because it isn’t like she had anything to do with his dad finding him or his decision to stop playing basketball. Still, there’s something central and gravitational about Veronica, as if whole lives could be changed by coming across her path. And no matter how much he loves his life, every so often sometimes comes around: for one moment during basketball practice when the adrenaline falls away and he thinks of the rush when he had been the king of the court, or when he writes down his address and realizes that most of his life has been spent in Neptune.

And sometimes can also come when he is setting up a princess campout party in the backyard. Figuring out how to the smaller tents to patch into a larger one, and how to get the lights to illuminate the space without pulling the whole thing down makes him wonder what life would have been like if he had been able to stick it out as an engineer.

“Daddy, are you sure there’s room for everybody? Because we need room for seven sleeping bags.” The one thing that he would never change stands critically surveying his work, hands on newly-minted five-year-old hips.

Arms still above his head to hang the lights, Wallace feigns insult. “Oh, so now you don’t think I can set up the world’s best princess campout? I’m a professional, young lady.”

“I don’t think so,” Maggie says doubtfully. “Because what you do in your job is just lots of writing. Not like Miss Gemma. She’s a teacher too, but she can do calendar _and_ weather _and_ tall block towers.”

“Well, remember that I write with lots of different things. Pens _and_ chalk _and_ markers-” Thankfully, Liza calls for Maggie to help her. Wallace isn’t sure what would have come next.

He finishes with the lights, then takes a look around himself, trying to visualize the tent paneled with sleeping bags. Maybe he should get one just to make sure there will be enough room...

“You are one slick party planner, Fennel,” Veronica says, coming into the tent. “I’ll be sure to call you before my next bash.”

“You’ll have to,” Logan says as he duck to follow her in. “He’s half the guest list.” He holds out a hand to Wallace.

Wallace shakes it. “Captain.”

“Professor,” Logan nods back.

“I assume I’m Mary Ann in all this.” Veronica looks between them seriously, holding out her hands as if arbitrating.

“Logan!” Maggie comes running in. “I saw your car and Mom said I could come out and see you. Want to be a princess with me? We have crowns!”

Wallace gives Veronica a look because he can tell from the laughing glimmer in her eye that she is going to say Logan’s enough of a princess already. “There’s only room for one princess in my house,” he says to Maggie instead.

Maggie looks at him logically. “I know I am the princess, but it is good to share so Logan should have a crown too.”

“Only if it has jewels that I can stick on,” Logan says, clearly remembering his trip with Wallace to pick up party supplies. “I have a certain high fashion reputation around here.” He holds out a hand to Maggie and lets her pull him out to the table where Liza had set up the crafts.

Wallace adjusts one of the lights, which is slipping a little. “You know he’d love for you to be the millionaire’s wife, right? Hell, he’d probably let you be the millionaire.” He doesn’t look at Veronica as he says it.

“I know,” she says. When he does turn around, she is looking at him calmly. “But I’m not looking for that right now, and he isn’t going to push. I think we’ll get there if we get there.”

Wallace eyes her suspiciously. “You really have your go with the flow powers activated today. You sure Logan hasn’t been slipping you tranquilizers?”

“I knew I’d make a cynic of you one day.” Veronica pats his cheek. “Don’t worry, Fennel. I just think that right now everything’s working out the way it’s supposed to.” She slides her arm through his. “Now let’s go see what high fashion creation Logan’s come up with. I’m sure it’ll be all the rage at the fall shows.”

And as she pulls him outside to where his daughter and Logan sit, to where his wife is coming out the back door, Wallace knows that even though sometimes he might wonder what his life would be like without Veronica Mars in it, he’s glad that she is.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the VMficrecs October prompts.


End file.
